Even Angels are Ticklish
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Cas has a problem with his foot and Sam and Dean trying to help their friend...and thereby make a very amusing discovery. (TickleFic)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_Just a spontaneous idea i got last night and i just had to write this down.  
>But...don't expect much from me...it was 1 AM when i wrote this XD<em>

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic___

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

**_Even angels_********_are_********_ticklish_**

Sam and Dean just wanted to spend a calm evening that day.

They had just finished a case a few hours ago and it was time to get some rest.

Everything was perfect. Both brothers lay on their motel beds and their eyes were glued to the TV. Dean had brought a movie when he came back an hour ago along with some food.

It would be the perfect evening.

At least that was before the all too familiar sound of fluttering wings suddenly pierced the air and disturbed the peace.

"Dean? Sam? I need your help!"

Sam and Dean jumped out of the beds almost simultaneously when Castiel suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Good God Cas! Don't do that!" Dean grumbled and he let himself fall back onto his bed again when he realized that there was no danger.

Only a disturbed looking angel standing in the middle of the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow when he could see the slightly pained expression on their friend's face and he paused the movie.

"It…it hurts…"

Now even Dean looked up and his annoyance disappeared, making space for concern.

"It hurts? What hurts?" He asked and in a matter of seconds he was by his best friend's side.

"My foot. I don't know what happened. It just hurts Dean."

"Hey calm down Cas. I bet it is nothing serious. Come on, sit down, take your shoe and sock off and I will take a look at it. How does this sound to you?"

The angel's lips quirked up into a soft smile and he nodded his head and followed Dean to his bed and sat down.

While the hunter helped his friend to take off his shoe Sam was on his way to pick up the first aid kid. Just in case that it would be a serious injury. Since Castiel had fallen he lost more and more of his heavenly power and simple wounds like this one seemed to be already too much for his remaining powers.

"Are you serious Cas? And that's why you're making such a revolt?"

Sam shook his head and had to bite back the grin that wanted to creep onto his face when he heard his brother's words.

It looked like the angel had once again overreacted…

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked when he came back to him and he threw the first aid kid onto his bed and sat down.

Dean mumbled something to himself, lifted Castiel's foot up, which made the angel squeal with surprise because he fell back into the pillows, and Sam knitted his brows together when he looked at the slight reddish sole in front of him.

"See? It is just a tiny blister. And Cas thinks it's the apocalypse."

"What? Where? I can't see anything."

Dean had to laugh and he pointed his finger at the little blister underneath Castiel's big toe.

Sam had to laugh at that as well and he shook his head in disbelief before grinning at the angel who was blushing right now.

"Cas. That's just a blister. It is nothing serious. Don't worry about that. Your body shows you that you have been on your feet a bit too much lately. It is a normal reaction of your body."

"But…but it hurts Sam. Is this normal?"

Again the younger hunter had to laugh and he opened the first aid kid.

"It is totally normal Cas. Just relax. We will take care of that problem."

"He is right Cas. Just lay down and let me and Sam take care of that. You will be fine."

"If you say so…Thank you…"

Dean responded by taking his foot in a headlock to hold it still while Sam took a rag and put some disinfectant on it.

"I will disinfect your foot now and after that I will put some ointment on it and a band aid. Your body will do the rest. This blister will be gone in the next few days. Now hold still, this might hurt a little."

Cas twitched and gritted his teeth when Sam brushed the rag over the blister.

He was careful but it still hurt a little, like he had said.

The angel fell back into the pillows yet again and hid his face behind his hands to hide his pained expression from the brothers. But there was not only pain he could feel. There was something else. A feeling he hadn't felt before and suddenly he had the weird urge to…laugh?

He felt how his lips quirked up just a little bit, forming a small smile which grew when Sam brushed the rag over the rest of his sole, looking for more sore spots. His lips began to tremble and his body started shaking and only seconds later Sam brushed over a very sensitive spot right in the middle of his sole and he tried to yank his foot away, but Dean still held onto it tightly.

"Sorry Cas, didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?" he heard Sam asked and he just nodded his head without taking his hands off of his face, too embarrassed by the weird reactions of his body.

He didn't know what was so funny about the whole situation.

He didn't find it funny at all and he couldn't understand why his body was trying to force him to laugh just because of a few gentle strokes to the underside of his foot.

He was just glad when Sam finally pulled the rag away.

But his joy was limited because just a few moments later the rag was replaced by fingers when Sam rubbed the ointment into this little spot underneath his big toe. When his fingers arrived at a spot in the middle of his foot (he didn't even knew he was injured there as well) he couldn't hold back anymore and a soft squeal followed by muffled giggling followed and he tried desperately to pull his foot out of Dean's grip.

Sam immediately stopped moving his fingers and raised an eyebrow at Castiel's reaction.

Even his brother Dean turned his head to look at the angel and he also raised his brow when he saw the slightly squirming and giggling mess on the bed.

It took the two brothers only a few second before realization hit them and both of them grinned down at the angel who dared to peek out between his fingers.

"No way Cas! You're ticklish? Seriously?" Dean asked, laughing and it made the angel blush even more.

"Ticklish? What does this mean?" he asked.

"You don't know what tickling is?" Sam asked and Cas could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No. I am not familiar with the term."

A shudder ran down the warrior's spine when Sam's grin widened and something evil sparkled in his eyes and his fingers were back at his sole in an instant, scribbling over the surprisingly soft skin and this time Castiel couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He threw his head back, hiding his face into his hands again and he rolled back and forth, pulling on his leg, but Dean was strong and Sam could wiggling his fingers freely over his sensitive sole.

"Look at that Sammy. Our angel is ticklish!" Dean laughed when he looked at the foot he was holding and back into Castiel's now wide grinning face.

Cas still tried to yank his foot away, twisted it back and forth, wiggling his toes before scrunching up his whole sole in an attempt to block Sam's fingers. But the young hunter simply used his free hand to bend his toes back and raked the fingers of his free hand up and down the now taut skin.

And when Castiel snorted, before he erupted into loud, booming and ironically angelic laughter, both Dean and Sam couldn't hold back their own amused laughter anymore and soon both hunters were laughing along with their friend.

Dean had to use both hands now to keep the foot still while Castiel was laughing his little angel heart out.

A look at him was all Dean needed to know that his best friend couldn't stand this.

His face was already pink, his hair even more messy than usual and he started to hit his fists against the mattress when the overwhelming sensations crawled up his leg and right into his brain. He managed to roll at least a bit onto his side and quickly he hid his face into the pillow, still laughing loudly.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I have seen someone as ticklish as you Cas. That's hilarious!"

"Thahahat's n-nohohot funny Deahahahan!" the hunter could hear the muffled voice behind the pillow and it made him laugh even harder.

"Not funny? But you're laughing sooooo much right now Cassie."

"Juhuhuhust stohohohop pleahahahase! Ahh! S-Sam! Sahahaham nohohoho...PLEASE! STOP IT!"

Sam just giggled in response and scratch the nail of his forefinger teasingly up and down the soft sole, making the angel jump and shriek every time his finger brushed over a soft spot and heck, Cas had a lot of them!

"Tickle, tickle, tickle Cas~. Bet now you know what tickling is, right?" the young Winchester teased and his face started to hurt because of the big grin he was wearing.

"Hey Sammy, try his toes. Bet this will make him scream!" Dean said, grinning evilly and Sam wasted no time and attacked his friend's toes.

And Castiel screamed with laughter, bucking like a wild horse, trying to scrunch up his sole again and squirming around like a fish out of water when Sam wiggled his fingers in between his toes, pinching each toe individually or scratching his nail back and forth right underneath them, carefully no to touch the injured area underneath the big toe.

"OH NO! STOP! STOHOHOHOP PLEAHAHAHASE! SAHAHAHAM NO! AHHH! D-DEAN PLEASE! HAHAHAHA LET ME GOHOHOHO!"

"No way Cas, this is way too much fun to stop and besides you need to laugh more often you grumpy angel!"

"I'M NOHOHOHOT G-GRUMPY DEAHAHAHAN!"

"Oh yes you are. You are the grumpiest angel I know."

"Well we don't know much angels Dean."

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Sammy. I am just messing around with him."

While Dean was distracted by talking to his brother Castiel saw his chance and yanked his foot back when the hunter let his guard down and loosened his grip a little.

"Woa calm down there Cas!" Dean laughed when he turned his head around and looked at the angel who quickly pulled his feet up against his body and curled up into a ball, still giggling a bit.

Sam laughed as well and he crawled onto the bed and grabbed Castiel's ankle which made the angel squeal and almost freak out when the laughter build up inside his chest again.

"Calm down Cas, I won't tickle you again. Just hold still for a moment and let me take care of your blister," he said and carefully he put a band aid onto the spot underneath Castiel's big toe.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well…that was indeed not bad...but this…this tickling was bad…Don't do it ever again."

Sam and Dean shared devious grins when both of them seemed to come to the same silent agreement.

"Hmm I have a better idea. What about we find out if Cassie's other foot is as ticklish as the first one? What do you think Sammy? And after that we find out about the rest of his tickle spots? I mean as his friends it is our duty to bring light into the darkness and show him what real tickling is…"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Castiel' eyes widened and he tried to crawl away, already giggling with anticipation, as Dean grabbed his right ankle and started to undo his shoe.

The moment his sock came off and fingers made contact with the soft warm skin angelic laughter filled the motel room once again …

**_The end_**


End file.
